Purpose
by zany.dancing
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke meet in a forest covered in pure snow.Uchiha Sasuke found amusing that this world full hate can look so pure, so untainted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Purpose

It was all bathe in white. Beauiful, pure white. Uchiha Sasuke found amusing that this world full hate can look so pure, so untainted.

Sasuke continued to walk deep into the forest, snow slowly and gently fell and touched his cheek and then immedenality unfrozen and rolled down as liquid leaving a stain on his white portionlan face. His expression less and his mouth in firm line. The winds howled and the cold air blew passed his face. He was cold but he knew that if he continued to walk he would eventually reach the person who could give him more power, Orochimaru. He did think that was a sick twisted basterd but he was a basterd who could give him power so now he was in search of him. Power...he needed it, he is an avenger and only power will help him avenge his clan, to kill the man that destroyed his clan and his life but most importantly he wanted to prove to him and himself that he could kill him, that he could hate him enough to end his life, he want to prove that the only emotion that he had for his 'Nii-san' was hate, deep black hatred which never ended. It was his dream, he lived for his dream.

Amusing. He was thinking about how he could prove his hate, when everything looked so pure around him.

"Sasuke." A voice as cold as the wind said. The voice was strong and edged with bitterness. Sasuke knew that voice well, it haunted his dreams, asleep and awake. That voice was forever laced in his memory.

_'Foolish brother'_

Sasuke adverted his eyes from the ground to look at figure before him.

Uchiha Itachi. The man who was a prodigy, genius of the Uchiha. The man who murdered them all. The man who left him alive and told him to hate. The man who was making him stronger. His older brother. His Nii-san. His purpose.

"So...not running at me blindly today, Sasuke." Though the words seemed emotionless, Sasuke could hear th amusment. He only continued to gazed at his brother.

"Sasuke, where that fire of hate in your eyes? I don't see it. Have you given up trying to kill me? Given up tring to avenge the clan?" Itachi voice was laced in amusment. He was having fun playing with his Sasuke mind, after all it was his favorite toy.

"I will kill you." Sasuke's words seemed cold but Itachi could feel the fury beyond them.

Itachi smirked. "Only when I let you."

Sasuke gave a hateful look to his older brother and said a spitful way "What the fuck does that mean?"

Itachi mockley said "Now now foolish brother, use nice words when speaking toward your Nii-san."

Sasuke was now losing his control over his temper "SHUT-UP!" He charged towards Itachi with increable speed but not increable enough because Itachi easily doadged it and with one power kick from his leg he had sent Sasuke back 10 meters into a tree.

"It seems your attacks are even sadder than before." Itachi started to walk away from Sasuke. "Your not even worth my time, I have things to do."

Sasuke growled and threw a kunai aimed at Itachi head. Itachi whizzed around and caught it. "As expected, you did excely what I assumed you to do." Itachi said in a board way.

"I hate you, you basterd." Itachi looked a Sasuke." Thats because I tell you to, Sasuke. You obey me little brother. You are mine, I own you. But it seems even if I tell you to hate me, you can't hate me enough. Do really love me that much that even hatred cannot devour it?" Cockiness filled his voice but also there was something else a hint of cursoitiy, maybe?

"SHUT-UP! No body owns me and I certainly don't love YOU. I hope you burn in hell for all pain you've cause me!" Sasuke was starting to lose it. It was strange to evryone else he could act so indifferent with them but with Itachi he wasn't able to keep his feelings under control, he couldn't hid anything and that greaty pissed Sasuke off. He didn't want Itachi to know his emotions. He wanted to show that he had only the emotion of hate and that he had no weakness.

"Sasuke, I own you and you know it. Why do you deny yourself from the truth?" Itachi was now getting fed up. Sasuke should be smart enough to figure this out on his own and even when explained to him he denys it. How bothersome.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Sasuke griped his hand tighty that blood started to come.

"Alright then, Sasuke who do you live for? What is your goal in life? to kill me? your life centers around me. I killed our family, our clan, I destroyed our home, I gave you a purpose in life. I am that purpose Sasuke."

Sasuke said bitter sweetly "Because you killed everyone you own me? I'm sorry I can't understand your twisted logic."

"Sasuke I owned you since the day you were born. You have always been mine, wheater you've realized it or not. You exist because I want you too.

"Shut-up! Your wrong! I exist for myself!"

"You're mine, little brother."

"I make my choices not you!"

"You make that choices I want you to make. You have always listened to me Sasuke. Think about it."

Though Sasuke hated to abmit it. he was right. Sasuke did adore his older brother and listen to very word he said. Every conservatioon Sasuke could remember was lodged in his memery. He remember when he was younger and Itachi told him to do something he did it, no questions asked.

**"NO! YOUR WRONG! ITS DIFFERENT NOW!"**

Sasuke hand formed different seals and with the blue spark of Chidori brought the cry of thousand birds.

"Don't you know any other attack? You know you cannot even touch me with that attack.

Sasuke lunged at Itachi, who simply grabbed his wrist and pinned him against a tree. Chidori slowly gave out just like the first time Sasuke used Chidori on Itachi.

"You don't own me."

Itachi lips brushed Sasuke ear lope and his warm breath in Sasuke ear made him shiver.

"Sasuke, you belong to me and no one else. Don't forget"

Itachi let go and walked off not bothering to turn back, then again he never did.

Sasuke was left in the cold. He was surround by such pure scene but yet he felt so tainted, so controlled. He thought everything he was doing was from his own free will but it seemed Itachi controlled him still, he made him think he was making his own choices but in reality he made the choices. He made Sasuke the way he wanted him.

_'Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life.'_

And he did just that.

Itachi was a genius, progedy, smartest of the famouse Chiha clan and he had never been wrong. Why would he be now?

_You're mine, little brother._


End file.
